Just Go With It
by bechloehuh
Summary: Beca Mitchell successfully owns a plastic surgery hospital in LA with Chloe Beale. She is pretty happy with her life. However, she has been pretending to be married for years just so she could get girls. What will happen when she meets a beautiful blonde, who she thinks is 'the one', but the blonde finds out she is "married" and she insists on meeting her "wife and children"? (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is an idea I've had for a while. I was quite proud when I thought of this idea actually. It's based on the movie 'Just Go With It' with Jennifer Aniston and Adam Sandler in. (If you haven't seen that movie then I suggest you re-evaluate your life and go to the nearest dvd shop and BUY IT! Seriously though, it's the best.) Anyway, this is just a little introduction/prologue whatever you wanna call it. I couldn't fit the whole summary in because i could only have like 400 characters or whatever. So this is the full summary:**

**Beca Mitchell successfully owns a plastic surgery hospital in LA with her friend Chloe Beale. She is pretty happy with her life. However, she has been pretending to be married for years, just so she could get girls. But what will happen when she meets a beautiful blonde, who she might think is 'the one', but finds out she is "married" and insists on meeting her "wife and children"? She asks a certain redhead to help her out and before they know it, Chloe's kids have blackmailed Beca into taking them all to Hawaii. What will happen when they get there? **

**Just so you know (and sorry if I'm totally ruining this for you) but this IS a Bechloe fanfic. Just so you don't feel put off. AND this is obviously AU. Stacie is also Beca's cousin in this too. Just getting that out there.. So yeah. I hope you like the first chapter!**

* * *

"Soooo, tell us. What happened with Jesse last night?" a dark woman in a pink bridesmaid dress, Cynthia Rose, asked Jessica.

"Shhhh!" Jessica shushed as she sat down on a chair, trying not to crease her wedding dress. "Well, I told him. If he wanted to stop mine and Beca's wedding. He had to speak now, or _forever_ hold his peace"

"And what did he say?"

Jessica sighed, "He said he's never gonna settle down, and I should just go ahead and marry Beca"

Cynthia Rose smiled, "Ahh, and did he give you a little wedding present?" she asked as she made a humping motion in her seat, gaining giggles around the room from the other bridesmaids.

"Well, uh.. I_ guess_ you could call it that"

Beca stood quietly behind the door listening to the conversation that her future wife and best friends were having.

"It's the last time!" Jessica lifted up her hand in a boy scout gesture, "I swear"

"Yeah _right_!"

"Come on.. Beca is so sweet and considerate. And she's gonna be a cardiologist . So I'm marrying her!" Jessica stated as the other girls around her nodded their heads. "And uh.. That zucchini in the middle of her face" (talking about Beca's, unfortunate, big nose)

All the girls laughed.

"And her parents are disgusting too!" Ashley stated.

"Close your eyes when she's on top!" Another woman, Mary-Elise, yelled, "And your legs!"

Beca stood in the doorway with her cousin, Stacie, with a single tear streaming down her face. "Bec, I'm so sorry" Stacie whispered, concerned as she watched the brunette walk sadly down the hallway.

**'Yikes! That was me, Beca Mitchell, 8 years ago. Pathetic, huh? So I was halfway done boozing away my sorrows when something pretty interesting happened..'**

* * *

A very attractive blonde woman walked into the club where Beca was drinking. She wore a low-cut floral tank top which was.. Very revealing, and a short pink skirt.

"Oh baby, you're like a pop tart!" A disgustingly drunk man yelled from behind her, "hot and _sweet_!"

Cat calls and wolf whistles were heard as she walked past all the people hitting on her. A drunk woman then came up to her and whispered in her ear, "Hey baby, you must play the trumpet or something cause you're making me feel all horn-y and stuff" Gross, like she hasn't heard that one before.

She took a seat next to Beca at the bar and unknowingly dropped her purse. Beca noticed it fall and looked at the woman, "You dropped your p-"

"Can I JUST _SIT_? For ten seconds and not get hit on?! Thanks"

Beca looked at the woman with a dumbfound expression, she leant over and picked the purse up. "I was just.. Letting you know you dropped your purse" She patted the purse with her left hand and the woman then noticed the wedding band on her finger.

"Ugh, I'm sorry, I thought-"

"It's fine, It's fine" Beca said taking a sip of her wine and shaking her head.

"I'm sure you didn't meet the man who gave you that ring in a.. Meat market like this"

Beca looked at the woman again. **_God, she is gorgeous._** "College cafeteria" she lied.

"How long have you been married to him?"

**'I was gonna tell her, I really was. But I didn't want her to know what a total loser i was, so I stretched the truth a little.'**

"Her.. And uh, 3 years"

"Oh, where's your wife tonight?"

Beca sighed, "I stopped asking myself that question a _long_ time ago"

"That's terrible.. Why don't you just leave her?"

"The children. She uh, we like to adopt and I.. I don't want to stop doing, that"

"You poor girl" the blonde whispered as she stroked the ring on Beca's finger, "Wanna get outta here?"

**'And so I discovered the power of the wedding ring! The symbol of my humiliation had become a tool to get back on the horse. So, I switched my speciality from cardiology to plastic surgery. Got rid of the big honker. And the ring became my thing. Sometimes I think about throwing the ring into the ocean.. I know how wrong it is. But I can't, it's my precious. Besides, being fake married is the perfect way to make sure I never get my heart broken again.'**


	2. Chapter 2

"Fat Amy, what are _these_?!" a ginger woman in a white coat asked a large blonde woman, as she opened a white box full of brown bags.

The woman sighed. "Chloe, they're boobie bags. You stick it in ya flat chest to make 'em big!"

"These are not the boobie bags that I ordered" she said, holding up a brown 'booby bag'. "What is that? I mean, it looks like a syrup dispenser at an IHOP. I dont know, what that is! Come on. These, they dont feel like these" she said, pointing to her breasts.

Fat Amy looked at Chloe and then looked down at her boobs. She squeezed the booby bag and then lifted her hand slowly to touch Chloe's breast.

"No! Seriously?" Chloe sighed as she smacked Amy's hand away.

"Hmm, worth a try" Amy turned away to finish packing the boxes away.

"Listen, Dr. Mitchell would _never_ accept sub par boobs. Could you _please_ just get me what I ordered and tell Benji I would like a discount for the inconvenience?" She handed Fat Amy the box and the blonde nodded and mumbled a "Yes sir" back at her.

"Thank you Amy"

* * *

"Ding dong aca-bitches!" A tall dark haired woman shouted as she walked into the office room which was occupied by Chloe, Beca and a small blonde woman, one of Beca's patients.

Chloe sighed as she piled up pieces of paperwork, "Stacie's here" she stated monotonously.

"Hey, this is my cousin" Beca said to her patient as she motioned towards Stacie.

"Sup" Stacie winked which made the woman blush.

"I gotta get going, I'll see you on the 28th Dr. Mitchell" she scurried away and shut the door behind her.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "You _always_ have to scare them away!"

"Hey, I didn't do anything!" Stacie shouted as she held her hands up to prove her innocence and then turned to look at Beca. "Just come to see if you're still coming to the beach party tonight?"

"Free booze?"

"Uh, yah!" Stacie stated dumbly.

"Then I'm in, I need to get an outfit though.." she took her white coat off and replaced it with a leather jacket as she walked towards the open door that Stacie was stood in. "Uh, Chloe are you okay to watch the surgery? I have no appointments today."

Chloe looked up at her friend from her desk and sighed, "Do I actually have a choice in the matter?"

"Um, nope. See ya later!" and with that, she was gone.

* * *

"Beca! You came!" a tall dark woman with black hair asked Beca as she enveloped her in a hug, "Did you bring any botox?"

"Wha- No! I didn't bring any botox! But I brought my cousin, Stacie"

"Nice to meet you Stacie" she smiled as she stuck her hand out to shake Stacie's.

"Kori, you gotta stop with the botox though. I mean, do you have any feeling in your face?"

"Just in this one spot right here" she said, pointing to her forehead. "And then from the eyebrows down, dead. Dead!" the woman tried to laugh but it came out as a high pitched car-alarm sound.

"It's getting dangerous, this amount. You- You gotta slow it down" Beca watched as Kori tried to drink her cocktail through the straw but it just dribbled out of her mouth. "Okay.. See, that.. That shouldn't be happening"

"Kori, Kori, Kori!" A good-looking blonde man ran through the house, "Jake's cut open his knee! It's awful!"

"Settle, settle! What do you expect me to do about it?"

"It.. It's bleeding!" he said emotionally. Beca looked over at the man and remembered she left her doctor's bag in the car after departing from the surgery.

"Hey uh, I could stitch him up?" She turned to Stacie, "Why don't you go get me my bag?"

* * *

"So you fell down the stairs, huh?" Beca asked Jake, a 14 year old brunette kid, who was sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"Yeah" he nodded as he watched Beca wash her hands and put her wedding ring in her pocket.

"Did you trip over something? Was there a skateboard there, or.."

"Nah, I was.. Distracted by something"

"What distracted you?"

"A girl"

Beca laughed, "A girl, should of seen that one coming" she winked as she kneeled down to inject the boys knee with the numbing fluid. "Alright, this is lidocaine. Don't think about it.."

"Ow!" the boy gasped as the needle went into his knee. Beca looked up at the boy and slapped him across the face which made him cry out louder.

"I said don't think about it. Think about your face" she took the needle out, "Good, good" she said as she stood up to discard of the needle. "So.. Blonde, brunette, redhead?"

"Blonde. Tanned. Tall. Rocking body.. Nipples" he whispered, smiling to himself.

"Want me to numb something else for ya? You're getting a little nutty over there"

"No! No, I'm good. I'm good."

* * *

"Good Job, doctor" A beautiful blonde woman said as she approached Beca, "That was really nice of you"

"The distraction, I'm guessing?" Beca smirked as she held her hand out to greet the woman.

"The what?"

"The boy was uh.. Distracted. That's why he fell"

The blonde woman laughed, "Oh, so.. I'm taking the blame for this?"

"Yes, your hotness basically pushed him down the stairs.."

"Good luck proving that in court, uh.." the woman trailed off questioning what the smaller woman's name was.

"Beca. Beca Mitchell" the brunette smiled.

The blonde girl smiled and mimicked Beca, "Aubrey. Aubrey Posen."

"I knew you two would eventually find each other!" Kori yelled from the other side of the room. "But be careful, Aubrey! These plastic surgeons, they _really_ know how to operate!" she winked as she did the same high pitched laugh again.

"Wanna get out of here? That girl freaks me out!" Aubrey laughed and linked arms with Beca as they walked out the door towards the beach.

* * *

"So, New Yorker, how long have you lived here in LA?" Beca asked Aubrey as they strolled on the beach hand in hand, listening to the waves crash against the rocks.

"I've been here almost two years"

"Uh huh, that's a lot of auditioning for you"

Aubrey smiled, "What- You think I'm an actress?"

"I guarantee you're an actress"

"Well, guess again, Doc. I teach sixth grade music theory"

"What, so.. They got no schools in New York that you can teach at?"

"My parents.. Divorced. Had a pretty nasty one actually, when I was in eighth grade." Beca nodded and squeezed Aubrey's hand. "And.. I dont know, I guess I just finally got tired of picking sides, so.. I thought I'd uh, make a change and yeah, move out to LA"

"You came to the right place, no one gets divorced in LA" Beca said and Aubrey smiled and nodded.  
Beca stopped Aubrey in her tracks and took both the blonde's hands in hers, "I've never hung out with a girl like you, this is.. It's nice"

"Oh no, your first lie to me" Aubrey said, looking into Beca's eyes.

"Okay, you're good. Alright.. I've never hung out with a girl as beautiful as you, and.. Connected, the way we are right now. Actually, I've never connected with, I don't think, anybody. Any way."

"See, I can tell when you're lying and when you're telling the truth." the tall blonde stated, inching her head further towards Beca's.

"Yeah.. The second thing I said was the truth.."

Aubrey smiled. "I know" she whispered as she slowly pushed her lips against Beca's. Beca deepened the kiss and cupped Aubrey's cheeks with the palms of her hands as Aubrey wrapped her arms around the brunette's mid-section. They pulled away from each other for a second and then kissed passionately again as Aubrey pushed Beca against one of the rocks. "It's a good job we brought blankets" Beca whispered and Aubrey smirked and kissed Beca again.

* * *

Beca and Aubrey were laying on the beach in their dresses from the night before when Beca rolled over as the sun beamed on her, "Oh my _God_, that was the greatest night of my life."

"Yeah" Aubrey smiled, laying on her side as she propped her head up with her hand, elbow resting on the warm sand. "This feels like it could be.. I don't know, a real thing"

Beca smiled and leant over to kiss the blonde girl, "It's a thing alright, Aubrey"

"Well, I have to get to work-"

Beca groaned, "Nooooooo"

"How about I take your number? Then I can take you out on a _proper_ date next time?"

"I've got a business card in my jacket pocket if you wanna take that?" Beca smiled.

Aubrey got up and picked Beca's jacket up and rooted through the pockets.

"Mmm, you better call. You better not just, leave me hanging" she smiled but then looked over at Aubrey and frowned when she saw what was in her hand.

Aubrey stood up peering over Beca with one hand on her hip and the other holding something in front of her.

"What's this?"

There was a long pause. "Uh, a circle?" Beca answered.

"A wedding ring?" Aubrey snapped, "You're _married_?!"

"Nooo, no no _no_! That's uh, that's.. That's not mine" Beca said standing up.

"Who's wedding ring is in _your_ jacket, Beca?"

"Alright, listen. Just uh, give me a minute to explain myself"

"Please, go ahead.."

"It's gonna take more than a minute, you're gonna get-"

"I am such an idiot!" Aubrey yelled and threw the ring at Beca as she stormed away, "_Don't_, call me!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am NOT proud of this! Like seriously this is such a bad chapter but I just had to update so I'm so ****_so_**** sorry! Also, I know Aubrey is not the type of person to believe the crap that Beca is telling her but I didn't really want to use somebody else because I wanted to include her in the story but I didn't know who as, y'know? So yeah she's completely out of character but I'll still try and make her as Aubrey-like as possible. And just so you know, (kind of a spoiler alert) but Aubrey may or may not get her own happy ending as well, unlike Palmer. I don't even know what I'm doing. It's late and I'm half asleep. Okay, again, I'm terribly sorry for this God awful chapter.**

* * *

"I _told_ you that this whole 'fake marriage thing' was just gonna come and bite you in the ass!" Chloe stated as she put on her work coat. "Why- Why don't you just tell her the truth?"

Beca looked at Chloe like she had two heads, "You think I can tell her the truth? Okay uh.. Let me practise. You be her right now.."

"Oh okay, good! Hang on" the redhead smiled widely and tilted her head dramatically to the left and then to the right as she let her ginger waves flow over her face, she then put one hand on her hip and the other on the table and stuck her bum out, still grinning seductively.

"Okay, she's not like that.. But anyways" Beca said shaking her head, "I wear this fake wedding ring sometimes-"

"You're a jerk!"

Beca groaned and flopped herself onto the sofa, "Sorry! You're a jerk!" the redhead said laughing at the smaller girls frustration.

* * *

The office door opened and two small children walked in with a rather large spanish woman, who then sat down on a chair and started playing on her Nintendo DS.

"Mom! Give me some money"

"Oh _hi!_ How are you? Nice to see you!" she answered sarcastically, "Please be polite and say hello to Dr. Mitchell" Chloe aimed at her 7 year old son, Michael and her 11 year old daughter, Maddie.

"'Hi Dr Beca!" Maddie said enthusiastically. She definitely got her personality from her mother.

Michael then walked across the room and sat on the couch that Beca was sat on. "Dr Beca, will you take me to Hawaii so I can swim with the dolphins?" He asked monotonously. (He, however, did not get his personality from his mother.)

"Uh, take you to Hawaii? No.."

"But, I saw a show on the discovery channel, they said that in Hawaii, they have a pool where you can go and swim with the dolphins. But it costs money, and I don't have any money. But my mom said, you're rich"

"_Michael!_" Chloe exclaimed with a shocked face.

"No, no it's fine." Beca said smiling at Chloe and then looked back at the small boy, "Maybe you could make some money? I don't know, a paper round or something?"

"I'm only 7. You suck" he said getting up off of the seat and walking over to his mom. "Mom, can I make a Devlin?"

"Sure, toilets are down the hall to the left" Chloe then turned to her daughter and pointed towards Michael who was running down the hall, "Could you go with him? We open up in ten minutes and I don't want him there all day" The small girl obeyed her mom's orders and followed her brother.

Beca stood up from the sofa and walked over to Chloe who was stood behind the desk putting things in her work bag. She gave Chloe a questioning look which made Chloe tilt her head to the side, "What?"

"He said 'I gotta go make a Devlin', what the hell does that mean?" Beca asked, trying not to laugh.

"Uh, this.. Girl in my sorority in college named, uh.. Devlin Adams. Well, I wouldn't say my friend, I'd say more my nemesis..."

"Oh, so she was like a frenemy!"

"Yes! You'd probably like her. She's really, really fake!"

"Funny"

"Anyway, one night I was having a glass of wine-"

"A _bottle_" Beca interrupted.

Chloe paused for a moment. "A bottle.. And I just got so tired of the kids saying stuff like 'I gotta take a crap', 'I gotta take a dump' so I uh, told them it was called making a Devlin. And they liked it. And.. It's stuck"

"Oh my God!" Beca said bursting into a fit of giggles. "I used to call it making a-"

"I don't wanna know!" Chloe interrupted Beca and put her hands over her ears.

Beca just smirked at Chloe, "What are we gonna do about Aubrey though? I mean, I'm telling you.. This girl is the one"

"Well, we've already figured out you can't tell her the truth. Why don't- Why don't you just tell her you're getting a divorce?"

Beca stared at Chloe for a moment, "Chloe Beale, you're a genius!"

* * *

Aubrey was walking down the hall with one of her students when she saw a familiar figure walking towards her with a bouquet of flowers in her hand. She quickly turned on her heel to walk the other way. "Aubrey!" she heard the brunette shout behind her. "Aubrey- Aubrey! Just let me explain something!"

The tall blonde turned around to face the brunette, whipping her hair in her face in the process. "Let _me_ explain something to _you!_"

She took the bunch of flowers from the brunette's hands and threw them in the bin that happened to be to her left. "I do not date married women! My father cheated on my mother when I was young and I am _not_ going to be the other woman!"

"I just need to explain something to you, okay?!"

"You're making a scene!" The blonde then pushed Beca into one of the nearest classrooms and sat down on one of the desks. "Make it quick"

"Okay, uh.. I'm getting a divorce.." she paused for a moment to see the blondes reaction before speaking up again, "I caught her.. Cheating on me with- with another girl."

"There's another girl?"

"Yeah- yeah, uh.. Alexis. Alexis.. Kn- Knapp" she stuttered.

"Alexis Knapp.. Like the girl from Project X?"

"Not that Alexis, a different Alexis.. Apparently if you bring that one up she gets really angry, so don't."

"Right.." the blonde didn't seem convinced. "What's your wife's name?"

"Her name_ is_.. Devlin."

"Devlin?"

"Yup, isn't that a shitty name." (_**Kudos Beca, kudos.**_) "Like I said, I sign the papers in a couple of days and.. It's like she's dead to me"

"Okay" Aubrey said after a moment of silence and intense staring.

"Okay?" Beca asked surprised at the blonde's sudden change in demeanor.

"I just need to hear it from her" _**Damn it, I knew there would be a catch!**_

"How about if she texts you?"

"I need to meet her"

"Okay, okay.. You need to meet her" _**Well, shit!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, I haven't updated this in like months, I'm sorry! I'm going to finish my other fanfics before I start to write more on this so I won't be updating this for a long time. You could say I'm on hiatus with this (is that the right word?) anyway, I _will_ be finishing this, just not anytime soon!**

* * *

"Come on" Beca whined as she walked down the hot L.A street with Chloe. The brunette had been pestering Chloe for about 2 hours now, asking her to help her out with the Aubrey situation. Chloe wasn't the first person she'd asked. She asked Stacie but then she figured it'd be weird because she was her cousin, and no doubt Aubrey would attend a family dinner in the future. That would just make things awkward. She also thought about asking her next door neighbor, Kelly, but she remembered that a few weeks ago she had drunkenly slept with her. _That_ would also be awkward.

She figured that Chloe was the right person to do it because she was the one who suggested the divorce in the first place. So here she is, trying to persuade her to come with her and Aubrey for a few drinks, just to fulfill the blonde's requests.

"Just one drink!" she pleaded, grabbing onto the woman's arm.

"No, Beca! I am_ not_ pretending to be your wife!" frustration was evident in her voice and Beca figured that she'd have to up the game if she wanted her to go through with it.

"Please, come on, I'm offering to buy you a whole new wardrobe, and you're only going to need to sit through a few drinks!"

Chloe sighed, "You really couldn't think of another name other than Devlin?"

Beca laughed nervously, "I practically took a Devil in my pants when she asked me, I got panicked!"

"Really?" she smirked, slowing down to a stop and standing opposite Beca. "You who creates a fake wife every weekend? _You_ got panicked?"

"Can we please just look at some clothes?"

"Ugh, fine! But you owe me, Mitchell!" she deadpanned, ignoring how the brunette was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. "Come on, I'm ready. Let's do this" she clapped her hands together and walked away, smirking as Beca almost skipped around her with joy.

* * *

Chloe gasped as she looked at the dress she just tried on. It was a long coral dress with a floral design around the chest area. She brought her hands up to hold her cheeks and smiled brightly. "This is gorgeous" she whispered to herself as she stood in front of the mirror in the changing room.

Beca was sat at the other side of the curtain with her phone in one hand and a coffee in the other. She had just taken a drink when Chloe opened the curtain. She choked at the sight of Chloe in the dress. She looked absolutely beautiful with her hair pinned up and t showed off the muscles in her toned arms perfectly.

"Oh my God, are you okay?!" Chloe gasped as she ran up to Beca who was still having a coughing fit. She kneeled down and placed a hand on the woman's back, giving the brunette a better view of her cleavage.

"I'm- I'm fine" she hiccuped, standing up so she wouldn't have to look at Chloe's breasts.

"What happened then?" Chloe laughed as she stood up straight in front of Beca.

"Nothing, uh- Wow, you look.. Shit, you look really hot" she laughed nervously.

"Thanks!" Chloe answered before walking back into the changing room.

Beca let out a breath she didn't even realize was holding. She smiled to herself when she heard Chloe struggling on the other side of the curtain. What she wasn't expecting was for Chloe to ask her to help her.

"Becs, can you unzip me?"

_**I'll unzip you, alright.**_ "Yeah" she answered before pulling the curtain open to step in. She wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans before bringing her hand up to the zipper.

"It's a really beautiful dress, isn't it?" Chloe asked her, excitement evident in her voice.

"Yeah, is this- is this the one you- you want?" Jesus Mitchell, stop stuttering!

"Yeah, it's the one- shit, your hands are cold" she gasped as she felt Beca's hand on the back of her neck.

"Sorry" Beca smirked, pulling the zipper down.

It was almost as if they were moving in slow motion. Beca pulled the zipper down agonizingly slow and Chloe's breathing seemed to slow down. The room was deadly quiet apart from the sound of the women's breathing and the zip which was now moving down to Chloe's back. The brunette reached the bottom of the zipper but she didn't move. She kept one hand on the zip and the other was still resting on the back of Chloe's neck.

It was only when Chloe cleared her throat when Beca was brought out of her trance.

"I, uh- I- I'm going.. I gotta go, pick- I gotta get something" she stuttered and before Chloe could say anything, the brunette was already out of the dressing room stall and was walking away. Chloe sighed before she removed the dress and started to get changed back into her jeans and pink t-shirt.

Meanwhile, Beca ran out of the store as fast as she could so she could finally catch some air. _**What the hell is wrong with me?**_

* * *

Later on that night, Beca and Aubrey were both sat opposite each other in a bar just in downtown L.A. Beca was wearing a blue plaid shirt with black shorts and black wedges, and she had her hair down in loose curls. While Aubrey was wearing a yellow dress which came down to her knees, along with a blue and yellow neck scarf and blue heels, she also had her hair down in loose curls.

The brunette couldn't help but stare at the woman in front of her. She looked so beautiful and elegant in such simple clothes. She was truly beautiful and Beca was happy that she's finally found someone like her. She also couldn't help but think about what happened earlier on that day with Chloe. Her skin felt so soft under her fingers. An image of the redhead's beautifully tones back came into view and she found herself admiring every little freckle that spread across her back and neck. She shook her head of the thoughts and bit down on her nails to occupy her thoughts. Something that she did whenever she was nervous.

Aubrey seemed to notice the strange behavior from the smaller brunette as she placed a comforting hand over hers. "You seem nervous"

Beca stopped biting her nails when she felt Aubrey's hand clamp over her other hand. She looked back to the woman, "What? Nah, I'm not.. She just- she get's tense" she smiled pathetically but it seemed to convince her as she just nodded.

About 5 minutes later, after the two had a little chat about what they were gonna do tonight, Beca saw a redhead walking towards them. She turned, just expecting to see Chloe, the woman she sees everyday at work. What she wasn't expecting was Chloe to be wearing a short black dress, one that Beca had bought her earlier today, with some painfully big black heels. Her jaw dropped at the sight of her friend. She had her hair down, the first time that Beca had every seen it down, and she looked like she'd just walked out of a magazine.

The brunette stood up to greet the woman as she made her way towards them. She smiled at her and was just about to go in for a hug when she felt Chloe's hand on her shoulders and pull her in to kiss both her cheeks.

"Hey little squirt" she grinned and Beca felt herself blushing but didn't let it get to her as she had her girlfriend waiting to meet her "ex-wife, Devlin."

The brunette led her to the table where Aubrey was sat with a huge grin on her face.

"Aubrey! So lovely to meet you." Chloe exclaimed as she pulled Chloe up into a bone-crushing hug. "Devlin Mitchell"

Beca secretly smirked at the name. **_I'm never gonna get used to that._** she thought to herself.

"Wow, you're really hot" Beca heard Chloe say and she glared at the woman who just gave her an innocent smile.

The three of them talked for a while, surprisingly getting on well with each other. Aubrey found it kind of awkward how Chloe would occasionally touch Beca's hand or push her shoulder playfully. However it was just Chloe Beale being her usual perky self.

Chloe, probably wanting to get Beca back for dragging her on this three-way date tonight, starting sharing embarrassing stories with Aubrey about their "marriage." The blonde was surprised to learn that Beca left Chloe on their wedding night to head back to the hotel room to work on her mixes. She was convinced that Beca didn't really put much into the marriage, that's why Chloe cheated on her.

Beca, thinking two can play at this game, decided to tell Aubrey that Chloe used drugs. She told her that whenever she came home from work, she would ask what's for dinner and Chloe would just suggest different type of pills.

Chloe shared that Beca once had to cancel their second anniversary trip because of her "IBS." At this point, Beca went to kick Chloe under the table but cringed when Aubrey's face contorted to an expression of pain and she let out a loud "OW!"

"Did you just kick me?" Aubrey asked Beca who was looking back and forth between the redhead and the blonde.

"No" she shot back, "Did you? Did you kick her? Why'd you kick her?" she aimed at Chloe who almost choked on her drink.

"I- I did- I'm sorry.. It must just be the- the pills, that are in my system." she stuttered out, holding her head and pretending to be in pain from the "pills."

"That's okay" Aubrey brushed it off and the trio carried on talking, sharing stories, and surprisingly the had a good night. Up until they were standing outside the bar and Chloe had just had a phone call with her daughter.

"Hello?" she answered, and pushed Beca's shoulder when she muttered something about it being her drug dealer. "Are you kidding me? Sweetie what do you think you're doing?" she asked in a stern voice and Beca soon recognized that voice from anywhere. She panicked before she tapped Chloe on the shoulder, telling her to take the phone call into the car.

"Just- just one sec" Chloe aimed at Beca, unaware that Aubrey was listening in to her conversation. "No, honey, I don't care. What have I told you about selling your brother's stuff on eBay? No- No, I will deal with you when I get home young lady!"

With that, she put the phone down and turned back to Aubrey and Beca with a smile on her face. Her smile dropped though as she noticed a look of confusion on the blonde's face and a look of annoyance on Beca's.

"You have kids?" Aubrey asked, looking back and forth between the two women.

"We- we sort of.. Have a- have a little bit of children" Beca stuttered, inwardly cursing herself for reacting this way.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you had children, Beca?" she asked, looking somewhat confused and hurt at the same time.

Chloe sighed at the sight of the two women. Not wanting to be caught in the middle of a fight, she quickly dismissed herself. "I gotta get back to the uh, to the kids. Aubrey it was really lovely to meet you. Beca.." she paused as she just looked at the brunette who had a pleading look on her face. She didn't say anything else, instead she just climbed into the back of her car for the night and sighed in relief when the driver set off without a word.

Back at the bar though, Beca was praying to God that Aubrey wouldn't finish her after this revelation. She was surprised to see the blonde with a huge smile on her face when she looked up at her.

"Aren't you mad that I didn't tell you?" she asked cautiously.

"I'm not mad, I love kids! I just never pictured _you_ with kids."

"Oh, I'm- I'm a huge kids person." she shot back, happy that Aubrey hadn't slapped her or dumped her on the curb. !I love kids. Kids, kids, kids, that's my thing. That's my bumper sticker."

"I want to meet them!" Aubrey smiled brightly and Beca had to stop herself from screaming Chloe's name in annoyance. _**It's all her fucking fault!**_

Instead she sighed and put on a fake smile. "Of _course_ you do"


End file.
